


The Awkward First Kiss

by Lauriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriarty/pseuds/Lauriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They asked twenty strangers to kiss for the first time. What happens when a hesitant ex-army doctor and an awkward consulting detective get paired?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr user wotson's, text post: "au where john and sherlock meet for the first time for that first kiss video and their kiss is kind of tentative at first but it gets super heated and when they pull back theyre breathing really heavily and staring at each other really intensely and just clinging to each other gOODBYE"  
> Post to reblog: http://sir-arthur-conan-doyle.tumblr.com/post/79337396553/wotsun-au-where-john-and-sherlock-meet-for-the  
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A

"Sherlock." 

He looked up abruptly at the man in front of him. He was tall and wore a maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His cheekbones were the most prominent part of his somewhat odd but rather attractive face, and the dark, unruly hair seemed to fit so well. John realized he was staring and quickly snapped out of it. 

"Right. Yes. Sorry… I was a bit distracted," he apologized, shaking the stranger’s hand. "The name’s John."

"Hello, John." The baritone flashed a friendly smile and then looked around, suddenly looking very disinterested. 

John cleared his throat, unsure of how to proceed. “So…”

"It seemed interesting to you as well, yes?"

"Sorry…?"

"Your girlfriend just dumped you… yesterday, I believe, because you were becoming increasingly distant with her. You know she wasn’t wrong. You were planning to break up before she did, so you weren’t hurt when she did - merely surprised. You’ve come here for the same reason as I have: boredom. You saw the opportunity and took it. The idea of the experiment is rather unique." 

John gaped at Sherlock, who continued to study him as if he were some sort of interesting thing in a lab to be thoroughly examined. 

"That… was amazing."

The sudden pink tint in Sherlock’s cheeks was something John had not expected. He grinned at the reaction.

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course. It was… extraordinary. Quite extraordinary." And it was true. He had never met anyone else who could do that. 

"Thank you," Sherlock said quietly as they made eye contact. John noticed how Sherlock’s eyes seemed to be a mixture of green, blue, gray, and… was that gold? Christ. What was he doing? It must be normal to pay attention to every detail of someone who you’re about to kiss, but he wasn’t entirely certain, and so he attempted to not dwell on any particular part of Sherlock for too long. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" 

The question caught him off guard. He shook his head immediately.

"No! I mean… a bit. But… aren’t you?"

The other man calmly stepped closer and lightly touched John’s hand. 

"You’re not worried about the intimacy. You’re worried about not performing well. You want me to enjoy it."

He opened his mouth before realizing that he had nothing to say, so closed it again. 

"It’s quite fine, John. Normal response to an unusual situation such as this. And… considerate."

They stood in silence for a few moments before John finally decided to break the awkward atmosphere with conversation.

"So… do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area."

"Right. Do you have a boyfriend then?"

Sherlock watched John curiously before shaking his head. “No.” 

"Okay."

"Just so you know, John, I… hope you don’t view this as a date, or the beginning of something more than an experiment -" 

"No, of course not! I was just… curious. I mean. It’s fine. It’s all fine." Of course it was all fine. He shouldn’t have even asked. This was going worse than he had hoped. Desperately, he searched his mind for a new topic of conversation when he remembered about the camera and the whole purpose of him being there. 

"Can I…" he cleared his throat nervously. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes, of course." 

John sighed in relief and focused on Sherlock’s lips. The shape of them was lovely, and he felt lucky in a way. With only a second hesitation, John closed the remaining space between them and pressed his lips gently against the other man’s.

It was slow, tentative, and a bit dull at first. And then Sherlock began to kiss back, and he felt it. The thrill of being kissed and the blood rushing through his veins. It felt like the two of them were alone in the room, and it was as if they were no longer strangers, but something much more. 

Shit. That wasn’t supposed to be what this was. He pulled back and regretted it immediately, not wanting to meet Sherlock’s eyes. 

"Sorry," he began to mutter when suddenly, Sherlock moved even closer so that his forehead pressed against John’s. 

He froze, surprised but thankful that personal space was no longer a major issue. He could feel Sherlock’s hot breath so close, and he closed his eyes, still remembering the feeling of the man’s lips against his. Before he could do anything, Sherlock held him close and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. And then they were kissing again.

Oh, but it wasn’t just kissing. That was most definitely not the right word to describe it. They were doing so much more than kissing. John felt a warmth beginning to spread in his chest and he pressed himself closer against the taller man’s body. He felt Sherlock allow his lips to part and he quickly deepened the kiss, exploring Sherlock’s mouth with his tongue. His heart was pounding out of his chest by now, and he twisted his fingers in Sherlock’s curls, smiling against the man’s lips when he heard a soft gasp. 

Only when he moaned a little, he decided to pull back. Only then did he notice just how hard Sherlock was panting, chest heaving, eyes hooded. He struggled to catch his breath as well, eyes never leaving Sherlock’s. The man was good-looking, but now John couldn’t think of better words to describe him other than beautiful and gorgeous. He wanted nothing more but to push the man against a wall and continue to kiss him until they simply couldn’t anymore.

It was the laughter that snapped him out of it. He glanced at the camera and at the raised eyebrows of their audience. He looked back at his partner, who had a new spark in his eyes. And then he felt a giggle begin to rise and then he was laughing, at the situation itself and how things had ended up. He heard Sherlock begin to join in and he hadn’t felt so happy in a while.

"That was… the most ridiculous thing… I’ve ever done," he managed to say.

"I’m glad you enjoyed it too," Sherlock replied, finally straightening up. John grinned and took a deep breath.

He shifted a little after a while. They had gotten the cue that they had finished, but Sherlock hadn’t left just yet. In fact, he made no movement to hint that he was even thinking about leaving at all. 

But… the man had specifically said that this was never going to be anything more than what it was. Yet. 

John simply couldn’t forget the rush he felt when he had kissed and been kissed by Sherlock. It wasn’t like anything else, as cheesy as it sounded. He knew there was something different, and he couldn’t let it go. He was going to ask. He opened his mouth and - 

"Dinner?" Sherlock asked abruptly. John smiled a little and relaxed.

Maybe they didn’t have to remain strangers after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730473) by [bbcsherlockaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockaddict/pseuds/bbcsherlockaddict)




End file.
